Many products and articles are packaged in shrink sleeve films, which are sealed about the exterior of the article. Machines for installing the shrink sleeve films generally include a sleeve applicator and a heating section that heats the shrink sleeve, causing it to shrink against the article and seal the article within the plastic film of the shrink sleeve. In horizontal sleevers, these machines generally include a conveyor that moves the articles through the sleeve applicator station and the heating section of such a machine as the articles lie horizontally on the conveyor. The conveyor generally includes a plurality of rollers that rotate the article and the applied shrink sleeve in the heating section to assure proper shrink of the entire sleeve.
There is a need for better rollers for conveyors used in shrink sleeve machines.